Barbatos
Barbatos (バルバトス, Barubatosu) is Muu Alexius's Djinn. He is a strength Djinn and the Djinn of Hunting and Nobility. Barbatos was found in the 8th Dungeon. Appearance His Djinn form can be seen when Muu executes Bard Romh to attack Aladdin. He is muscular, with spiky white hair, pointed ears, long fingernails, and a tail. There is also hair all along his arms, and what appear to be small wings on his legs. He wears a thick necklace, earrings, and a cloth around his waist. He has a somewhat crazed expression. Like all the Djinn, Barbatos has a third eye in his forehead. Personality History Barbatos used to live in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Barbatos, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Alma Torran Arc Abilities Strength Control :Barbatos has the ability to control the 7th type of Magic, Strength/Power. Dungeon Capturer Mu's Metal Vessel.png|Metal Vessel Barbatos' Power.png|Barbatos' Power Mu Djinn Equip Colored.png|Djinn Equip Barbatos Transformation Anime.png Mu alexius full equip.png Mu alexius third eye.png|Third Eye Barbatos' Dungeon Capturer is Muu Alexius. Household Member The known members of Barbatos' Household are Myron Alexius, Muu's younger sister, and Lo'lo'. They are Fanalis Corps members. Metal Vessel Barbatos' Metal Vessel is the sword that Muu carries with him. It is able to produce shock waves using Strength Magic that are able to fly to far distances. These shock waves can come in the form of whatever attack is used for eg. if a punch is used, the shock waves would look like a bullet but if a sword was used it would like like a slash of compressed air sailing towards the target. Each shock wave is easily capable of breaking a Borg and severely damaging the Magician. Djinn Equip Muu's Djinn Equip appearance is that of a lion. His hair becomes a long silver mane with two metal hair clips holding two bangs at the front, he has pointed feline ears, and feline-like feet covered in armor over the lower half of his body with wings at his ankles. He also gets a pair of wristbands connected to a pair of armbands by chains. In this form, similar to a cheetah before running, his feline legs acts like a spring to increase his speed and power making him capable of crossing massive distances in an instant. They compare this to his body becoming a sword capable of breaking through anything. It's been stated that he has a low quantity of Magoi since he's a Fanalis, and his Djinn Equip lasts no more than one minute. Although he might have more Magoi than the other Fanalis and Semi-Fanalis since he was able to conquer a Dungeon. Djinn Weapon Equip He compresses Barbatos' Strength magic around his Weapon changing it into a javelin. This javelin is capable of easily breaking through rocks and barriers in an instant with only a thrust. Relationships Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Barbatos being the eighth. As a matter of fact, the dungeon where Barbatos resided was the 8th as well. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Reim Empire Category:Alma Torran Category:Household Members